


K is for Compromise

by michiiGii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, stupid fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: It's after your honeymoon and you're finally moving into Jumin's place.You introduce him to a thing called a Wii U.After the After Ending.





	

A few nights after returning from your honeymoon, you were finally moving all of your things into Jumin’s home.  It wasn’t difficult; it was mostly clothes and personal knickknacks, but you also had a few electronics that Jumin had never seen before.  You had dismissed your husband’s offer to hire a professional decorator and maid service to move in your things, and had instead recruited Jumin’s efforts in unpacking all your boxes.  He thought it was a waste of time for one of his rare off days, but he also had the majority of the reins for planning your wedding, so he decided to humour you and your commoner quirks. Marriage was about compromise, after all.

“What on earth is this?” Jumin asked, unearthing an unusual white box.

You glanced up at him, then smiled at his confusion when he saw that a controller with a screen seemed to be part of the machine’s set.

“Do these really go together?  They have the same logo,” he wondered out loud, comparing the two objects side-by-side.

“That’s a Wii U,” you chuckled, readjusting his grip on the controller; he had been holding it upside-down, “You’ve never played with one, before?”

“I am a grown adult,” he rolled his eyes, “What use have I for toys?  Electronic or otherwise.”

“It’s not just for kids; adults can play, too!” you exclaimed, “Fun for the whole family!”

“Do you not need children to be a family?” Jumin raised an eyebrow.

“Not at all,” you laughed, then took the console out of Jumin’s hands, “Give me a moment; I’m gonna set this up on your TV.”

“Pardon me?” Jumin blinked.

“We’re playing this game!” you answered, already leaving the room.

“But we have not yet finished-” Jumin started.

“Taking a break!” you called over your shoulder, and you were out of sight.

* * *

“They spelled ‘cart’ incorrectly.”

“No, that was intentional.”

“It’s a mistake.”

“No, it makes it look more fun.  Now, here’s your controller.”

A few minutes later, the two of your were seated on the couch, waiting for the game to boot up.  You handed Jumin a Wii remote controller that you had mounted in a plastic steering wheel.  He looked at the object in his hands incredulously.

“Are you serious?” Jumin grumbled, _I feel ridiculous._

“Hush.  We’re going to have fun,” you chided, kissing him on the cheek.

He stopped protesting, at that.  You ran him through the game’s basic controls, and before long, the two of you were racing cars and bikes with various cartoon characters.  To your delight, you saw that Jumin was enjoying himself!  It made you happy to find something that the two of you could do together.

…Well, at first.

“My love, that makes it 12 victories for me, and 3 for you.  Shall we call it a night?” Jumin asked, seeing through the huge windows how dark it had become.

“I can’t believe you beat me!” you exclaimed, shaking your controller, frustrated, “One more game!”

“I have work, tomorrow, dearest,” he shook his head gently, then, after glancing at the clock, “Well, in a few hours.”

“Just one more!” you insisted, “I’ll beat you, this time!”

“I’m afraid I must decline,” Jumin murmured, pulling you close and leaning in to kiss you.

To his unpleasant surprise, you turned away at the last minute so that he ended up pecking your cheek.

“…wife?” he asked, confused to see that you were frowning.

“I can’t believe you beat me,” you grumbled, crossing your arms and refusing to look at him, “You can’t even drive!”

“I can drive,” he protested, then amended, “Not well, but in theory-”

“Whatever!” you interrupted, pushing him away.  Still not meeting his gaze, you turned off the console and began walking to the bedroom, “Fine, it’s time for bed.”

Jumin was perplexed, but he put his controller down beside yours and followed after you. To further shock him, you shut the door in his face.  He blinked, then glanced around; thankfully, any bodyguards that were on duty were out of sight.  There were no witnesses to this particular debacle.

“…wife?” he called through the door, knocking gently; he hadn’t heard the lock turn, but he had a hunch that you didn’t want him just walking in, “Is something wrong?”

“ _No,_ ” you called through the door, sounding anything but all right, _“_ Good _night._ ”

“…am I allowed in?” Jumin asked, still confused.

“NO.”

Your husband waited at the door for a few beats.  Perhaps this was one of your adorable jokes.  He waited for you to open the door and declare that you were teasing him.

…You did no such thing.

“Is this because I beat you?” Jumin called through the door, “I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?”

“Precisely!” you yelled at the closed door, before burying your head under the comforter.

You shut your eyes tight, irritated.   _Stupid trust fund kid…_ You heard the bedroom door swing open, then shut again, and felt the bed shift as Jumin got in beside you.

“I thought you understood that I wanted you to sleep on the couch!” you exclaimed, remaining covered in blankets.  You didn’t see it, but you knew your husband had that smirk of his on his face.

“I shall, dear wife, but not until we talk about this,” he said calmly, placing his hand on a lump that he figured was your shoulder, “Come, my love.  It is ill-advised to go to bed angry.”

You gritted your teeth, knowing he was right, then finally poked your head out from under the covers.  You glared at him, but yes, there was that damned sexy smirk.

“Why are you angry with me, dearest?” Jumin asked smoothly, as if you didn’t have murder in your eyes.

Your eyes narrowed at him, then you sat up and punched him in the shoulder as hard as you could.  He barely flinched.  That was _not_ satisfying.

“Why are you so good at _everything_?” you burst out, refraining from hitting your husband and wringing your hands, instead, “You picked it up so fast!  WHY.”

“I am an intelligent man,” he answered, then added quickly, when he saw that that was _not_ the sort of answer you were looking for, “Is that so bad?  I can provide for you so well because I learn things so quickly.”

“But,” you sighed, “I thought, at least I had driving over you!”

“Over me?” he raised an eyebrow at you, “Is this a competition, this marriage of ours?”

“That came out wrong,” you tried again, “What I meant was…I’m supposed to be your partner!  You’re rich, and smart, and so level-headed, and…I figured that, at the very least, if Driver Kim called in sick, I could drive you places.”

You blinked, realizing how lame that sounded.

“Wait, I wanna try again,” you started, but Jumin took your hands into his, silencing you.

“Dear wife,” he murmured, rubbing little circles into your hands with his thumbs, “Have I made you feel inadequate?”

“…yes,” you sighed, squeezing his hands gently, “Yes.  I feel like I don’t bring very much to this marriage.  And…sometimes it hurts.”

Jumin placed a gentle kiss on the back of one of your hands, then asked, “You, my love, are quite mistaken.”

You rolled your eyes at that, but he ignored it and continued.

“You…are my heart,” he said, hesitating a little, “Without you, I truly am the cold, uncompromising bastard that others believe me to be.”

“That’s not true,” you started, but he shook his head at you, not finished speaking.

“Without you…nobody would see that I am human,” Jumin said, holding one of your hands against the side of his face, “Without you, I am alone.  Without you…I am barely alive.”

Jumin smiled tenderly at you, so much gentleness and affection in the expression you felt your stomach tie into knots.

“Dearest wife…you bring everything into this marriage.  Without you, I am but stone and ice.”

You felt your eyes misting, and apologetically, you leaned in and kissed your husband tenderly.

“I’m sorry, husband…”

“There is nothing to forgive,” he murmured, grazing his nose against yours, “…May I sleep here, tonight?”

“Of course,” you smiled, then teased as he got into bed beside you, “I still want that rematch, husband.”

“Anything for you, dear heart,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around you, “Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I forgot to write in:  
> “How are you driving so well?!”  
> “I’m not driving. I’m directing the car.”  
> “…”  
> “…I am C&R’s Directo-”  
> “YEAH, I GOT IT.”
> 
> Originally wrote this for michiiGii-writes-mysme.tumblr.com (Follow me!)


End file.
